Kenna and Sonic's Story - Book 2
by Kenna1990
Summary: The chaos emeralds scatter and Aleena sends Sonic and his siblings to Earth to find them and help Kenna and her brothers.
1. Prologue: The Emeralds Scatter

**PROLOUGE**

 **THE EMERALDS SCATTER**

Above the ocean hovered a large mass. As one gets closer, they noticed it was an island. There were seven mountain peaks and two waterfalls. Lush green grass and trees covered the rest of the island. Nestled next to the mountains was a temple, where the Master and Chaos Emeralds are held.

A loud crashing sound broke the silence of the forest, causing a large cloud of dust. It clears to reveal a red echidna panting, looking at the fallen tree. He sighed and wiped the sweat from his forehead. Suddenly, he heard a voice above him, "Hey Knuckles, what are you doing?" Knuckles looked up to an orange-and-white three-tailed fox hovering.

"Hi Tails." He replied, adding "What does it look like I'm doing?" Before Tails could respond, another loud explosion was heard and this time, the ground shook. Knuckles and Tails looked up to see several streaks of light flying over them, each one a different color. Knuckles' eyes grew wide and he ran towards the temple, Tails flying closely behind him.

They reached the temple and ran into the room where the emeralds were kept and Knuckles stopped in his tracks, eyes widening even more. Tails flew in and bumped into him, falling on the ground. He stood up and noticed the look on his friend's face. "Knuckles, what is it?" he asked. Knuckles pointed and Tails followed his gaze and what he saw made him gasp.

"The Emeralds are gone…." Kuckles said, clenching his fist.

 **COMMENTS APPRECIATED AS LONG AS THEY ARE CONSTRUCTIVE!**


	2. Chapter 1: Aleena's Plan

**CHAPTER 1**

 **ALEENA'S PLAN**

The streets of Mobius were busy with the daily activities. Citizens were going about their day, running errands and going to their jobs. Kids were either walking to school or riding the bus.

Sonic was sitting at an outside patio of a restaurant. He was leaning back in the chair with his eyes closed, hands behind his head and his feet propped up on the table. He opened his eyes and saw a waiter walk up with a plate piled high with chili dogs, each one a different flavor. "Here you are sir, one of each chilidog." Sonic moved his feet and grinned as the waiter set the plate down in front of him.

"Thank you." Sonic said and the waiter nodded.

"Enjoy." The waiter replied and walked away. Sonic smiled and licked his lips, smelling the delicious chili dogs. He picked up the one on the top and took a bite. He savored the flavor for a few minutes and then finished the rest of it. He had eaten half the pile when he suddenly heard a noise above him. He looked up to see two figures flying towards him. Sonic squinted to see them and as they got closer, he realized who they were.

"Knuckles! Taiils!" Sonic said excitedly. His friends landed next to him and when he saw the serious look on Knuckles' face, Sonic's smile disappeared.

Before Sonic could ask, Knuckles explained what happened to the Chaos Emeralds. "Does Mom know?" Sonic asked and they shook their heads no.

"That is why we came here." Tails explained. Sonic glanced at his plate, then back at his friends.

"Well….I'll finish lunch first and then…."

"No Sonic." Knuckles said, cutting him off. "Pay the bill and let's go."

"But…." Sonic whimpered.

"Sonic, this is important." Tails said and Sonic sighed.

"Alright." He said and left the money for the bill on the table. He walked over to his friends and they all joined hands. "CHAOS CONTROL!" The three were engulfed in a flashing blue light and disappeared.

* * *

At the palace, Rylyn was going about her daily chores, her oldest daughter, Alaina was helping her. Her younger sisters, Faylyn and Eavan were playing together in the living room. Suddenly, a bright blue light appeared and when it faded, Sonic, Knuckles and Tails appeared. "Prince Sonic, back so soon?" Alaina asked and her mother sighed. Knuckles spoke up asking, "Where is Aleena? Tails and I have urgent news."

"Aleena is with Sora in the throne room." Rylyn responded and Knuckles nodded, running in that direction, Sonic and Tails right behind him.

* * *

Aleena and Sora were in the throne room, discussing a few things when they heard the doors burst open. They looked up to see Knuckles standing in the doorway, Tails and Sonic behind him. Sora stood up. "Hello Knuckles. What brings you here?" He asked and the three walked into the room.

"It's the Chaos Emeralds. Call the others and I will tell you everything." He said. Sora looked at Aleena who nodded and pressed a button ontop of the table.

"Children, please come to the throne room immediately." She said over the intercom. Not long after, Shadow, Midna, Silver, Manic and Sonia hurried into the room.

"This better be important! I was in the middle of a very relaxing massage….." Sonia whined and manic rolled his eyes. Shadow sighed and when he looked up, he saw the look of concern on Knuckles' face.

"Knuckles, what happened?" He asked and Knuckles motioned for them to join him at the table in the middle of the room. Everyone sat down and Knuckles took a deep breath.

"Tails and I have come because the Chaos Emeralds have disappeared." He replied.

"WHAT?!" Sonic, Manic and Sonia exclaimed simultaneously.

"How?!" Midna asked, just as shocked as her younger siblings.

"We don't know. There was a loud explosion and the emeralds flew off in all different directions." Tails explained. Shadow looked at his mom and dad and they both nodded. Shadow stood up.

"We need to find them." He said and everyone nodded in agreement.

"And I know who can help you." Aleena said and everyone looked at her. "The Adair children." She replied.

"Where are they?" Sonic asked and his mother told him they were on Earth.

"When do we leave?" Shadow asked.

"You, Midna and Silver will leave tomorrow." Aleena said continuing, "Sonic, Manic, and Sonia will leave the following day."

"What?! Why does Shadow get to leave before me?" Sonic asked and Aleena glared at him.

"Don't question me Sonic." She growled and her son gulped. "Now, everyone go get ready. We all have a long day tomorrow." She finished and everyone nodded and left, except for Aleena and Sora.

"Aleena, we don't know where the Emeralds are." Sora said and Aleena smiled.

"We don't, but the Adair children might." She responded.

"How would they know?" Sora asked and Aleena explained that she entrusted that information to Talon and it would be passed to his children in the event of Talon's death. Sora sighed and closed his eyes.

 _I hope Aleena knows what she's doing…_ he thought to himself.

 **COMMENTS AND REVIEWS APPRECIATED AS LONG AS THEY ARE CONSTRUCTIVE!**


	3. Chapter 2: Mission Earth Part 1

**CHAPTER 2**

 **MISSION EARTH PART 1**

It was twilight when four figures walked through the grounds of the palace. They approached an aircraft hangar and walked inside. Shadow sat his bags down and stretched his back, cracking it. "Geez Midna. Did you pack your whole closet?" He asked and Midna chuckled.

"Nope. I simply packed what I needed." She replied.

"Then why is it so heavy….?" Shadow asked.

"None of your business." Midna snapped and before Shadow could say anything, Silver spoke up.

"You two can finish arguing later. Right now, we need to get going." Silver said and his brother and sister glared at him.

"Fine…" They both said and picked up their suitcases. They walked up to one of the ships and Aleena pressed a button on a console next to it. The door opened and a flat stairway descended down. The three siblings walked into the spaceship and saw a living room, kitchen, and three bedrooms; each with its own bathroom. They each sat their suitcases in their own bedrooms and went back out to meet their mother.

"Now remember, the others will be joining you tomorrow, and Shadow….BEHAVE." She said and her son rolled his eyes. "You are not going to Earth to visit Rouge. You have a job to do. You will also be attending the same school as Talon's children. Shadow, you will be in the same class as Kana. Silver and Midna, you two will be in the same class as Kell." She explained and they nodded, Shadow sighing. "Shadow, your education will not be compromised just because you are not here." Aleena growled. "Now, off you go." She said and walked across the hangar and stopped at the door, waiting for Silver to turn on the ship. The three hedgehogs boarded the ship and Silver pressed a button on the side that pulled up the stairway and closed the door. Silver walked to the cockpit and sat down at the controls. He flipped a switch, turning the ship on. The engines roared with fire and he signaled to his mother to open the door.

Aleena nodded and pressed a button, opening the door, signaling to Silver all was clear. He nodded and slowly drove towards the gate. He slowly drove through and picked up speed as he went down the runway. Just before he reached the end, he called back, "Hold on guys cause here….We…..GOOOOOOOO." He punched the throttle forward and the ship shot up at maximum speed. Aleena took a deep breath as she watched the ship disappear out of sight.

* * *

Midna looked out the window at the planets as the ship glided on auto-pilot through space. Shadow walked up and noticed the look of confusion on his sister's face. "What's up Midna?" he asked, snapping her out of her trance. She sighed and turned to her brother.

"I was thinking, why do we have to find Talon's children instead of him?" She asked.

"Talon was killed." Shadow responded and Midna's eyes grew wide.

"How?!" She asked, her expression changing from confused to concerned. Shadow shrugged and told her their mom would not tell him. Silver walked up to them.

"Mom said it was not for us to know." He said and Midna thought for a minute.

"Do his children know?" She asked and the boys looked at each other and then back at their sister.

"They found his body." Silver replied.

"Kenna was the first one to find him." Shadow continued and crossed his arms. "Midna, I know you feel sorry for them, but we don't have time to throw them a pity party." Before Midna could retort, the ship gave a sudden jolt forward. Silver rushed into the cockpit and noticed they were rapidly approaching Earth.

He quickly sat down and his siblings followed suit, bracing for impact. Silver gripped the throttle and closed his eyes as they entered Earth's atmosphere.

After a few agonizing moments, Silver opened his eyes and pulled up on the throttle, just in time to prevent them from crashing into the ground. He steadied the craft and slowly lowered it into a field outside of the forest that lead to the village where Kenna and her brothers live.

The ship landed and the three opened the door to look outside. After the dust settled, they noticed green grass all around them and there was also a forest not far away.

"I hope Sonic and the others don't crash…." Midna said glaring at Silver.

"If Sonic is driving, they probably will…" Shadow responded and Midna turned her glare at him.

"Would you rather Sonia drive?" She growled and her brother bust out laughing at the thought of their little sister driving.

* * *

Aleena was sitting in a chair in the living room when she heard a beeping noise. She pulled out her electronic note pad and noticed it said that her children had arrived on Earth.

"Three down, three to go…" She said to herself and looked out the window as she thought about the next day.

 **REVIEWS APPRECIATED AS LONG AS THEY ARE CONSTRUCTIVE.**


	4. Chapter 3: Mission Earth Part 2

**CHAPTER 3**

 **MISSION EARTH PART 2**

The next day, Sonic, Manic, and Sonia were finishing up their packing. The boys rushed out of the room and sighed in frustration when their sister still didn't come out. "Come on Sonia! We have to go!" Manic called out and Sonia wobbled out. She had forty bags tetering and tottering on her back. Her brothers looked at each other, at her, back at each other and then bust out laughing.

"Really Sonia?" Sonic chuckled, continuing, "Did you pack the whole closet?"

"Shut up Sonic!" Sonia yelled, glaring at her blue brother. "Ladies have to pack more than boys." She explained and her brothers snickered at her.

"Ok, well….LAST ONE THERE IS A ROTTEN CHILIDOG!" Sonic yelled and raced off. Manic smirked.

"You're on bro!" he yelled running after Sonic, leaving Sonia behind.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Sonia yelled. She grumbled to herself as she slowly walked, trying not to drop her luggage.

Sonic sped up the runway where Aleena was waiting for them. He skidded to a stop in front of her and saluted with his free hand. "Sonic Hedgehog reporting for duty!" He announced and Aleena chuckled. A few minutes later, Manic appeared, also saluting with his free hand. Aleena looked around and frowned at the princes. "Where is your sister?" She asked and before they could answer, Sonia called out.

"Here Mom!" She walked up panting. "Those two left me to carry this luggage by myself!" She yelled glaring at her brothers and Aleena sighed, seeing the amount of suitcases her daughter was carrying.

"Sonia, you will load first." Aleena said and her daughter turned to her brothers and stuck her tongue out.

"What?!" the boys shouted and Aleena glared at them. "Since you two so kindly let your sister carry all those bags here, you will help her load each one." She instructed.

"But…." They whined and Aleena gave them her – don't argue with me – look and used her magic to lift two loads off of Sonia and lowered one load onto Sonic and the other onto Manic. The boys glared at Sonia and she snickered at them.

"Serves you right." She said and they walked to the ship and up the ramp. They walked in and the boys dumped Sonia's bags off in the last room. Sonia sighed and carried the rest of her luggage to the room and dropped it off. Manic chose the middle room and Sonic chose the first room. The boys sat their bags down and ran out to meet their mother. She explained they would be going to school while on Earth and would be in Kenna's class. She dismissed them and they boarded the ship.

Manic closed the door and Sonic walked into the cockpit. He sat down and turned on the ship. After everything was on, he pulled the throttle forward and the craft sped down the runway. Sonic pulled up and the ship blasted out into space.

* * *

Meanwhile, on Earth, Midna was walking in the forest. She reached the end and looked down to see a large white mansion. She noticed there were three people playing in the back. _Those must be Talon's children._ She thought to herself and suddenly she heard a loud noise above her. She looked up and saw a craft hurdling overhead. She ran after it, unware she had caught the attention of one of the children. As Midna caught up to the craft, she recognized it and called out to her brothers. Shadow and Silver emerged from their ship and when they saw their younger siblings emerge from the dust, dazed and dirty, they chuckled.

Shadow walked up to Sonic and said sarcastically, "Nice landing squirt." He ruffled Sonic's quills and the little hedgehog glared at him.

"Knock it off Shadow." Sonic growled and Manic shook, putting even more dust on his sister. Sonia looked down and when she saw how dirty she was, she screamed and ran back into the ship.

Midna sighed as her two brothers continued to argue, and her mind went back to the three children she had seen.

* * *

Back at the mansion, the boys turned to see Kenna staring at the forest. "What is it Kenna?" Kana asked.

"I saw something fall into the forest." She replied, continuing "It looked like a spaceship." Her brothers looked at each other and then followed their sister's gaze, wondering what she had seen. Little did they know, they would soon meet the mysterious strangers.

 **REVIEWS/COMMENTS APPRECIATED AS LONG AS THEY ARE CONSTRUCTIVE.**

 **CHAPTERS 4-6 WILL BE UPLOADED JULY 31.**


	5. Chapter 4: A Note Talon's Memorial

**CHAPTER 4**

 **CALINA'S NOTE / TALON'S MEMORIAL**

Kenna and her brothers walked back inside and went to their rooms to get ready for bed. Kenna walked inside her room and closed the door. She glanced in her mirror as she walked past it and saw her necklace. She let out a sad sigh, thinking about her papa. It had only been a few weeks since she and her brothers found his body and anything that reminds her of him makes her sad. She held the pennant in her hands and closed her eyes, whispering to herself, "I miss you Papa…" A tear fell down her cheek as she took a deep breath and walked over to her bathroom to get ready. Kenna brushed her teeth, put on her nightgown and crawled into her bed. She held her teddy bear close as she quietly cried to herself.

Kana was standing outside his sister's room listening to her cry. He felt bad and wanted to go in and comfort her, but he knew sometimes, she needed to be alone. He sighed and walked back up the stairs to his room. He walked in and closed the door. Kell was sitting in his bed reading a book and looked up to see his brother. "Hey. Is Kenna ok?" he asked and his twin shook his head no. "She was thinking about Father wasn't she?" Kana nodded and he met Kell's eyes and the two knew it would be a very long time before Kenna could think about their father without crying.

* * *

Back in the forest, the Hedgehogs were also getting ready for bed. Sonia was pacing back-and-forth in front of her closet. Manic walked in and looked his sister, confused. "Sis, what are you doing?" he asked.

"I can't decide what to wear tomorrow!" She yelled and her brother gave her an annoyed glare.

"We have uniforms Sonia…." He groaned, pointing to the school uniform hanging in Sonia's closet. Sonia stopped and looked at it.

"Oh…..right…..I forgot…." She said and Manic rolled his eyes.

"Well, I'm going to bed Sonia." He said and walked off. Sonia stood for a minute and then crawled into her bed and turned off the light.

Manic walked back into his bedroom and Sonic was looking at him. "What was she doing in there?" he asked and Manic sighed.

"She was freaking out about what to wear to school tomorrow. I reminded her we wear uniforms to school here." He explained.

"Did that make her stop?" Sonic asked and Manic nodded.

"Good. Well goodnight bro." The blue hedgehog said and turned over, falling asleep. Manic smiled to himself and shook his head as he crawled into bed and dozed off, hearing Sonic snore.

* * *

The next morning, Kana awoke to find his sister asleep on the couch in the living room. Father's emerald green cloak was draped over her like a blanket and her teddy bear was tucked under her left arm. He sighed and walked into the kitchen to see Noel making breakfast. Noel turned around and smiled at him. "Bueno dias." She said and Kana smiled.

"Good morning Noel." He replied and sat down at the table. Not long after, Noel gave him a delicious plate of bacon, scrambled eggs, and a juicy piece of melon. She also gave him a glass of orange juice. He was halfway done with his breakfast when Kenna walked in. She yawned, rubbed her eyes and walked over to the table and sat down.

"Hey sis." Kana said, smiling, and she gave him a quick smile. Noel handed her a bowl of oatmeal with blueberries ontop and a glass of milk. A few minutes later, Kell walked in. He yawned and stretched, smiling at his siblings and they both smiled back.

The three ate in silence for a few minutes before Kell spoke up. "Kenna, do you want me and Kana to walk you to school tomorrow?" He asked and Kenna sighed, nodding. Kana looked at her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him and I smiled.

"It will be ok Kenna, I promise." He said in a kind voice and tears filled her eyes.

"But what if they start bullying me?" She cried and Kana wrapped his arm around her.

"We'll beat the shit out of them." He responded, continuing as Kell nodded, "No one messes with our baby sister." Kenna tightly hugged her brother and after a few minutes, she went back to her breakfast. Suddenly, she felt something in one of the pockets poke her in the side. She looked down and reached into the pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. Kana watched as Kenna opened it and looked at it. The boy's eyes filled with tears as he realized it was a note their father had written about their mother. Kenna looked at her brother and he smiled as he wiped his tears away.

"Did you know about this?" she asked and both boys shook their heads no.

"Uncle Mizu might know about it." Kell suggested and once the three were done, they put their dishes and cups in the sink and went to their rooms to get dressed. Once they were done, they went out to the barn and saddled up Star.

Kell mounted the horse first and Kana helped Kenna up and she sat in front of Kell, who wrapped one arm around her and held onto the notch on the saddle with the other hand. Kana took the reins and led Star out of the barn and out the back to the forest.

* * *

They rode through the forest and eventually arrived at a log cabin in a small clearing. Kana helped Kenna down and Kell dismounted. Kana tied Star's reins to a post and they walked up to the door. Kana knocked and Mizu answered the door, grinning to see his nephews and niece. "Kana! Kell! Kenna! Come in!" he said, moving aside as the children walked in. They sat down on the couch and Mizu sat in a chair across from them. "What brings you here?" He asked and Kenna handed him a letter. Mizu took it and tears filled his eyes as he read it. "Where did you find this?" he asked.

"It was in Papa's cloak." Kenna explained and her uncle took a deep breath.

"Kenna, do you know who Calina is?" Mizu asked and Kenna nodded.

"Mama" She replied and Mizu nodded, handing the note to Kana. His eyes filled with tears as he read it.

"Father kept it all this time? Why?" He asked.

"To remember your mother." Mizu explained. Kana took a deep breath and folded the note and put it in his pocked. "Keep it close." Mizu said and the boy nodded. Kana stood up and looked out the window, then back at his sister.

"Kenna, come with me. There is something I want to show you." He said, holding out his hand. Kenna stood up, looking at her brother, confused. "You'll see when we get there." Kana explained and she took his hand, walking out the back door. Kell looked at his siblings and then back at his uncle.

"Where is he taking Kenna?" he asked and Mizu closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

"To where you three found your father's body." He explained and Kell sighed, knowing the effect it would have on his sister.

Kana and Kenna walked through the forest in silence until they came to a spot in the woods and the little girls eyes filled with tears as she recognized where they were. "This is where I found Papa…." She whimpered and her brother nodded slowly. Through her tear-filled eyes, she noticed a marker in the spot where her father's body had been. Kenna rushed over to it and wiped the tears from her eyes. She stopped crying long enough to read it:

 _In Memory of Talon Adair_

 _A loving father_

Kenna hung her head down and covered her face with her hands and started to cry. Kana walked up and knelt down next to her and wrapped his arm around her. Kenna leaned into him and began to sob loudly. "Let it out Kenna." Her brother whispered. "It's ok to cry." He continued and she wrapped her arms around him. Kana wrapped his other arm around his baby sister and hugged her tightly. The two siblings sat together for a while and were soon joined by Kell and Mizu. Kell knelt down next to his brother and sister and hugged them tightly. Mizu looked at the marker made in honor of his brother and sighed, a single tear falling down his cheek. After an hour, the three children looked up at each other. The boys both looked down at their sister.

"Feel better Kenna?" Kell asked sweetly and she nodded.

"For now." She said with a little sadness still in her voice and her brother smiled.

"Do you want to go home?" Kell asked and Kenna nodded. Kell stood up and Kana helped Kenna stand and kept one arm wrapped around her. She looked at her uncle and ran up to him, giving him a big hug. He smiled and smoothed her hair back.

"Papa loved you very much Kenna." Mizu said and his niece gave him a small smile. "Don't ever forget that." He whispered and she nodded. The boys walked up and Kenna and Mizu joined them, walking back to the cabin.

The boys fed Star a few pieces of apple and gave him some water to drink. After he was done, Kana and Kenna mounted up on the horse and Kell untied the reins from the post. They waved goodbye to their uncle and turned around to head home. Mizu watched until they disappeared and then looked back to the forest. "They miss you so much brother, and so do I…"

 **REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED AS LONG AS THEY ARE CONSTRUCTIVE!**


	6. Chapter 5: New Allies

**CHAPTER 5**

 **NEW ALLIES**

Kenna walked into the school and down the hall to her classroom. She stood in front of the door, took a deep breath and opened the door. Kenna walked into the room and put her things in her cubby. She then walked up to her spot on the rug and sat down next to a blue hedgehog who smiled at her and she smiled back. Kenna sat silently as her teacher finished reading the story and then dismissed them for center time. Kenna stood up and looked around to see that most of the centers were already full. She sighed and walked over to the library center and sat in one of the chairs, and picked out a book to read.

Sonic was in the block center and noticed Kenna sitting by herself. He thought for a minute and walked over to her. Kenna looked up from her book to see the blue hedgehog standing in front of her. "Hi." Sonic said with a smile continuing, "My name is Sonic."

"Hi Sonic, I'm Kenna." She replied. Sonic asked her if she wanted to come play with him and siblings and she smiled, nodding. She put her book away and walked over to the block center with Sonic. Manic and Sonia were still working on the structure they were building.

"Kenna, this is my brother, Manic and my sister, Sonia." He said and the two smiled at her. "Manic, Sonia, this is Kenna."

"Sup Kenna." Manic said, standing up and giving the girl a high-five.

"Nice to meet you Kenna." Sonia said nicely.

"Nice to meet you guys too." Kenna responded and noticed the building. "What are you building?" she asked and they told her it was a castle.

"Want to help us?" Manic asked and Kenna nodded, smiling. Kenna and Sonic joined them and continued working on the castle, finishing it after a few minutes. Mr. Ford was walking around the room, checking on the children and when he got to Kenna and the Hedgehogs, he gave a very impressed look at what they had built.

"What did you guys build?" Mr. Ford asked.

"It's a castle." Sonia answered and the teacher nodded. Kenna pointed to each part of the castle and explained what it was. Mr. Ford nodded and walked away. After a few minutes, he rang a bell to signal the end of circle time. All the students cleaned up and lined up at the door to go out to the playground. As Kenna waited, she wondered what her brothers were doing.

* * *

Kana, Kell and their classmates sat on the bleachers dressed in their gym uniforms as the gym teacher explained the activity. He then divided the students into teams for dodgeball.

"Alright, everyone ready?" Coach Devin asked and the students all replied, yes. "GO!" He yelled, blowing his whistle. Kana and a few others ran up, grabbed some balls and ran back as did Shadow, Silver and their team.

Kana threw the balls as fast as he could and noticed Shadow was throwing just as hard. After an hour, Kana, Kell and Shadow were the only three standing. Shadow grinned and threw his ball, missing Kana, but hit Kell in the stomach. Kell let out a grunt and fell to his knees. After a few minutes, he caught his breath, stood up and walked over to the bleachers, sitting down with Coach Devin and the other students.

Shadow and Kana both stared, eyes locked on each other, ball in one raised hand. After a minute, they both threw their balls and Kana's missed Shadow's head by an inch, but Shadow's hit it's mark, making contact with Kana's right leg. Kana grunted and bent over, holding his hand up, admitting defeat.

"Shadow's team wins!" Coach Devin announced and Shadow's team cheered. Kana stood up and walked over to Shadow with a slight limp, and extended his hand.

"Congratulations Shadow, you were a very worthy opponent." He said and Shadow shook his hand. Kana took a good look at Shadow and realized he looked familiar. "Haven't I seen you before?" He asked and Shadow nodded.

"My siblings and I will tell you later." Shadow responded and before Kana could ask any more questions, he walked away.

 _Where have I seen him before?_ Kana wondered to himself as he watched the hedgehog leave.

* * *

Classes let out at the elementary school and the children all went to their assigned stations. As Kenna, Sonic, Manic, and Sonia waited for their siblings, Sonic looked at Kenna. "Hey Kenna, my siblings and I were going to hang out tomorrow, do you want to join us?" He asked.

"Sure." Kenna replied, "Where are you going?"

"Well, Sonia wanted to go to a spa, but we don't know where we are going after that." Sonic explained and Kenna thought for a second.

"There is a park near my house if you want to go there." Kenna suggested.

"Sounds good. Meet us there at noon?" Sonic asked.

"Ok." Kenna replied and Sonic smiled.

"Sounds like a plan." He said and looked around, eventually spotting Shadow, Silver and Midna. "Well, we gotta go. See you tomorrow."

"Bye." Kenna said and the three hedgehogs joined their older siblings. Kenna grinned with excitement and rushed over to her brothers who were waiting for her. They couldn't help but notice the huge smile on her face.

"What's got you so excited Kenna?" Kana asked.

"I made a friend!" She said excitedly and her brothers smiled. "His name is Sonic and he has a brother and sister." Kana chuckled and ruffled his sister's hair.

"You can tell us all about it at dinner ok?" He said.

"Ok!" Kenna said and happily skipped home, her brothers not far behind her. Kana smiled as he watched her, knowing it had been a long time since she had been this happy.

* * *

The children walked through the front door and put their shoes by the door. The delicious smell of dinner filled the house. Kenna and her brothers followed the smell to the kitchen where Noel was cooking dinner. She had four pieces of steak grilling and had two pots on the stove, one with peas and one with wild rice. The children smiled and rushed to the table and sat down. Noel turned and smiled at the children. "Hello children. How was school?" she asked and the boys looked at their sister who was still beaming. "I made three new friends at school today!" She said excitedly and Noel smiled.

"That's wonderful dear." She said and filled the plates, then served each one, sitting down with her own plate. "Tell us about it." Kenna happily told her brothers and Noel about meeting Sonic, Manic and Sonia and told them she was going to hang out with them at the park near the mansion the next day. The boys smiled at each other and then looked at their sister.

"Sis, I'm so glad you made friends today. Do you want me or Kell to come with you tomorrow?" He asked and she shook her head no as she continued to eat her dinner. "Are you sure?" Kana asked and Kenna nodded. Kana took a deep breath and looked at his brother again.

"Kana, it will be fine." Kell said, trying to reassure his brother who thought for a minute and then looked at his sister.

"Kenna, promise me you will at least take Nero with you." He said and she looked at him.

"Ok." She said and Kana smiled, relieved. The four of them ate the rest of their dinner in silence and then Kenna excused herself. She put her plates in the sink and skipped to her room, happily smiling to herself. After she was gone, Kell looked at his brother.

"Kana, why does Nero need to go with Kenna?" He asked. "It's not like someone is going to go after her." He continued and Kana gave him a look that told Kell he was worried about something. "I know that look Kana, don't worry about her."

"I can't help it…" He said quietly "Since Father died, I've gotten a feeling that something might happen to her…" He continued and his brother told him she wouldn't be by herself and that she would be fine. "I hope you're right Kell…" He said, hoping his brother was right.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the forest, Shadow was lying on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. He let out a sigh of boredom and got up and looked out the window. Suddenly, his messenger beeped and he looked at it and noticed a message from Rouge that read:

 _Meet me in the forest soon._

Shadow smiled and quietly walked to the door, opening it silently. He quietly slipped through and ran out into the forest.

 **REVIEWS APPRECIATED AS LONG AS THEY ARE CONSTRUCTIVE!**


	7. Chapter 6: Rouge's Secret Revealed

**CHAPTER 6**

 **ROUGE'S SECRET REVEALED**

Shadow walked through the forest until he came to a small clearing. The moon shone brightly to reveal a female bat sitting on top of a rock. She turned to see Shadow looking at her. "Good evening Shadow." She said in a quiet voice and gave him a smile. Shadow gulped.

"Good evening Rouge." He said and walked over to her. When he reached her, she stepped off the rock and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I've missed you." She whispered and he hugged her.

"I've missed you too." He whispered back. Rouge looked up at him.

"What brings you back to Earth?" she asked and Shadow explained that his mother sent him and his siblings to look after Talon's children. When Rouge asked if he knew anything about Kenna, he looked at her suspiciously. "I'm just curious." She said innocently. Shadow sighed and told her that Kenna was hanging out with Sonic at a park the next day. Rouge thought for a minute and then floated up to look Shadow in the eyes. "Kiss me Shadow." She whispered and the black hedgehog smiled. Rouge floated closer and Shadow wrapped his arms around her head, pulling her in closer and the two began to kiss. After a few minutes, Rouge's watch began to beep and light up. The two looked at it and she sighed. "I have to go." She said sadly.

"When will I see you again?" Shadow asked.

"Soon." Rouge responded and flew off before Shadow could ask any more questions.

* * *

At the prison, Hakothe was sitting in a chair next to the fire. Abavar and Taralin were standing on opposite sides of the room. Abavar was next to the door and Taralin was next to the window. The three remained quiet until they heard a knock at the door. "Come in." Hakothe said and the door opened. Rouge walked in and Abavar closed the door behind her. The leader motioned to the chair across from him and Rouge sat down. "What did you find out?" he asked.

"Shadow and his siblings have met the Adair children." She reported.

"Excellent. And what did you find out about Kenna?" Hakothe asked slightly grinning.

"She will be meeting Sonic and his brother and sister tomorrow at a park." She replied.

"Will Kenna's brothers be with her?" He asked and Rouge shook her head no. "Wonderful." He said and walked over to her. "And do you know where this park is?" He asked, gently stroking her face. Rouge nodded. "Good." The leader said and stood up. "Tomorrow you will take Abavar and two of our men there." He ordered and turned to his second in command.

"Abavar, you will take two men with you and bring the child. Unharmed, that's an order." He said and Abavar nodded and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Rouge waited nervously until Hakothe turned back to face her. "Sir…Shadow won't get hurt will he?" She asked, her eyes starting to well up.

"As long as he's not there, of course not my dear…" He said and when he noticed she was starting to cry, he slapped her with his hand causing her to let out a small yelp. Hakohte grabbed her arms and forcibly pulled her towards him. "Remember what I said about crying…." He growled.

"Yes sir…" She whispered, rubbing her cheek. Her eyes quickly dried up and Hakothe nodded, smiling.

"Good girl." He said and released her arms. "You may go now." Rouge quickly rushed to the door and as she opened it, Hakothe said "Remember what I told will happen if you don't bring the child…." He reminded her and she nodded, running out before he could say anything else.

When she reached her room, she closed the door and covered her face with her hands as she began to sob. She felt bad about lying to Shadow about where she had been going, but she knew it was the only way to keep him safe.

 **REVIEWS APPRECIATED AS LONG AS THEY ARE CONSTRUCTIVE!**

 **CHAPTERS 7-9 WILL BE UPLOADED JANUARY 31**


	8. Chapter 7: A Park Playdate

**CHAPTER 7**

 **A PARK PLAYDATE**

Kenna smiled to herself as she slowly woke up. She got out of bed and walked over to her closet and pulled a shirt, pants, socks and shoes. She quickly got dressed skipped into the kitchen where her brothers were sitting and eating their breakfast. Kenna fixed her plate and sat down to join them. Kana chuckled as he watched his sister eat with a big grin on her face. She looked up at him and he couldn't help but smile back. "Are you excited Kenna?" Kell asked and Kenna nodded, grinning even bigger. Kell chuckled and replied, "Good." Noel walked in Kenna asked her if she could pull her hair up in a ponytail. The maid nodded and Kenna handed her a hairband. Noel pulled Kenna's hair up and the girl smiled at her, thanking her. Noel smiled back and went back to her chores. Kenna finished her breakfast and the boys smiled as their sister skipped off happily to her room to play until time to meet with her friends. Noon soon came around and the boys walked Kenna to the front door. Kana knelt down and looked at his sister.

"Be careful sis." He said and Kenna nodded.

"I will Kana." She replied and he hugged her.

Kell smiled as Kenna opened the door and said, "Have a great time." She smiled back at him.

"I will!" She replied and once she got off the steps, she whistled and Nero trotted up to her. "Kana, can I take Nero with me?" She asked and Kana nodded. Kenna smiled and walked down the driveway towards the road. Kana watched nervously until she was out of sight. Kell, sensing his brothers nerves, turned to him.

"Don't worry Kana, she'll be fine." He said reassuringly.

Kana took a deep breath. "I hope so…." He replied.

* * *

Kenna and Nero walked into the park and she looked around. She finally spotted Sonic and his siblings, and she ran towards them, Nero right behind her. "Sonic! Manic! Sonia!" She called out and the three turned around to see her.

"Hey Kenna." Sonic called back, waving at her. Kenna and Nero stopped in front of him and he glanced at the wolf. "Who is this?" He asked.

"This is my brother's wolf, Nero." She explained and Manic and Sonia backed away. "Don't worry, he won't hurt you. He's gentle." She said and the two started to relax. Nero laid down to show them Kenna was right. After a few minutes, the three children ran to the playground and played happily, unaware they were being watched.

Rouge, Abavar and two Tribe men were watching the children from the cover of the forest. One of the men looked at Abavar. "Shouldn't we go after her now?" he whispered and Abavar shook his head no.

"Wait till she gets closer." He whispered back and the man nodded. Meanwhile, Sonic was bragging about how fast he was. Kenna smiled and rolled her eyes.

"You're not that fast." She said and he glared at her.

"Yes I am!" Sonic retorted and Kenna smirked at him.

"Prove it." She said and Sonic smiled confidently.

"Gladly…" He replied and ran around them, becoming a blue blur. Kenna chuckled to herself as he ran around. Eventually, Sonic stopped, wobbling around, dizzy. Kenna, Manic and Sonia laughed.

Back in the forest, Abavar motioned for them to move closer and Rouge stepped on a branch, breaking it. They all stopped for a minute, frozen.

Nero's ears perked up, hearing the snap. He turned to the forest and sniffed the air. The scent he caught caused him to growl loudly, catching Kenna's attention. She slowly approached the growling wolf, looking in the direction he was facing. She slowly walked past him.

"What is it?" Sonia whispered and Kenna turned to her and shrugged. Abavar mouthed "Now" and Rouge burst out and flew towards the girl.

"Kenna! Look out!" Sonic yelled and Kenna turned to see a bat flying towards her. Kenna screamed and fell backwards and Nero rushed towards her. He jumped up at her attacker and hit with such force that he knocked her back into the forest. Not long after, Abavar and the two men jumped out and lunged at the children, who split in three different directions. One man ran after Kenna, the other ran after Sonia, and Abavar ran after Sonic and Manic.

Kenna ran as fast she could and ran between the swings. She tripped over her foot and fell. Her attacker ran towards her and he got caught in the seat of the swing. He lost his footing and the swing launched him backwards and over the swing set, sending him slamming into the ground. He stood up and ran back into the forest, yelling at Nero who was trying to attack Rouge who had flown up into a tree. Nero turned his attention to the man and with one howl, sent the man running in fear.

Back at the playground, Kenna turned to see Sonia being chased by the other Tribe man. He pulled out a blaster and aimed it at Sonia. He fired it and the blast singed her hair as it flew over her head. Sonia's eyes grew wide and she screamed, "MY HAIR." She glared at the man and growled. He stood frozen with fear as the pink hedgehog spun around, turning into a small pink tornado. She spun towards him and sucked him in as he tried to run away. Sonia ejected him and he flew out and into the forest. "That's what you get for ruining my hair!" she yelled and rushed over to Kenna.

Abavar rushed towards Sonic and Manic and the two dodged him as he jumped at them. Sonic touched his medallion and his guitar appeared. As Abavar rushed towards them again, Sonic quickly strummed the guitar and a beam of light shot out and hit Abavar, pushing him back. The boys quickly ran over to Kenna. Sonia helped Kenna up and they were soon joined by the boys. Sonic said, "Guys, quick, hold hands!" The three joined hands and Sonic yelled out, "CHAOS CONTROL." A bright light surrounded them and they disappeared. Abavar turned to Rouge who had come down from the tree, and gave her and his comrades an angry look. Rouge looked back at him, filled with fear, as she knew what was going to happen to her.

* * *

The four children appeared back at the mansion and burst through the front door and Kana looked up from his book. His eyes grew big and he rushed over to his sister. "Kenna! What happened?!" he asked, worried. Sonic explained that they were attacked at the park. Kana asked who attacked them and Manic told him it was three people in black cloaks. "Kenna….go to your room. I need to tell your friends something." Kana said.

"But…" Kenna started.

"NOW KENNA." Kana harshly interrupted and Kenna reluctantly obeyed. Once she was gone, Kana took a deep breath.

"Who were those people?" Sonia asked.

"Members of the Tribe of Blood. They've been after Kenna since she was born." Kana explained.

"Why?" Sonic asked.

"Because she is a Reader." He noticed a confused look on their faces and he went on to explain that it was something that only appeared in a certain family line and their mother's was one and it was passed down from mother to daughter.

"Why do they want her because of that?" Manic asked.

"Because she is the only one, besides our mother, who can read the Book of Darkness." Before they could ask about his mother, he continued, "Our mother was killed by them."

"Why do they need Kenna to read it?" Sonia asked.

"I don't know." Kana replied continuing, "But I have a feeling it's something bad." He turned away from the trio and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He then turned back to the hedgehogs. "Sonic, Manic, Sonia, I want you to promise me something…."

"What?" Sonic asked.

"If I'm not able to protect Kenna, you three will…" He said, his eyes filling with tears at the thought of not being able to keep his promise to his father.

"We will." They said in unison and Kana smiled.

"Thank you…" He said softly. The hedgehogs nodded and joined hands.

"Chaos Control!" Sonic said and with a flash of light, they disappeared. Kana looked in the direction of Kenna's room and tears once again filled his eyes, knowing how close he came to losing his little sister and had a feeling this would not be the last time.

* * *

Back at the prison, Rouge, Abavar and the two Tribe men walked up to the door, nervous. They knew Hakothe was going to be angry because they were returning empty-handed. They walked in and walked up to the leader's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Hakothe said and Abavar opened the door. The leader looked behind them. "Where is the girl?" He asked and Abavar took a deep breath.

"She got away sir…" He said in a shaky voice.

"WHAT!" Hakothe yelled and Rouge was filled with fear as his eyes grew angry and he stormed over to her, grabbing her arm with a vice-like grip. The leader pulled the bat through the room and threw her into the bedroom.

"I'll deal with you later…" He growled and slammed the door closed. She sat frozen in fear hearing the two men scream as the leader threw them on the floor. Rouge couldn't see anything, but she heard the crack of a whip and the men cried out in pain. It continued for almost an hour and then there was silence. Rouge's heart began to beat faster as she heard the sound of Hakothe's boots coming towards her. The door flew open and Hakothe and Abavar walked in, the tribe leader still holding the whip. "Hold her down." Hakothe ordered with a growl in his voice. Abavar grabbed Rouge's arms and pinned her to the floor on her stomach. Hakothe closed the door and a few seconds later, Rouge let out an earsplitting scream. After what felt like an eternity, Hakothe stopped and Rouge was shaking with fear. Abavar let go of her arms and Hakothe forced her to stand up and grabbed her hair. "You have one more chance to bring the child to me." He growled, tightening his grip on hair. "If you fail me again…." He pulled out his dagger and pressed it against her throat. "You will be killed." He threatened and Rouge nodded quickly to signal she understood. He let go of her. "Now, get out of my sight…" He growled and Rouge rushed out as quickly as she could.

 **REVIEWS APPRECIATED AS LONG AS THEY ARE CONSTRUCTIVE!**


	9. Chapter 8: Kenna's Powers Revealed

**CHAPTER 8**

 **KENNA'S POWERS REVEALED**

After the story, Mr. Ford dismissed the children for center time and Kenna walked over to the art center. She got out some paper and crayons and began to draw. One of the boys who was playing in the block center snickered to himself and stood up, looking at Kenna. "Hey orphan, where's your Papa?" He jeered and one of his friends giggled and stood up, also looking at her.

"Yeah, where is he?" He remarked. Their other friend stood up.

"I know where he is, HE'S DEAD." The boy yelled and the three of them laughed.

"I'm not an orphan…." Kenna growled angrily.

The boys ignored her and then began to chant, "Kenna's an orphan, Kenna's an orphan." Kenna tried to stay calm and ignore the remarks, but she wasn't able to. As the kids continued, Sonic noticed something different about her. Her eyes were closed and her fists were clenched tightly. Small sparks of electricity crackled around them. _Uh-oh…._ He thought to himself and suddenly, the crayon in her hand broke in half. Kenna then let out a growl and the lights began to flicker on and off. This caused all the other students to stop what they were doing and look to see what was going on and they all turned to Kenna.

"Leave….me….ALONE!" She yelled, jumping up from her chair and turning around. The sparks flew off her fists and hit one of the boys who had been jeering at her. Mr. Ford rushed forward, but stopped as he got closer to Kenna. She opened her eyes, but instead of her normal emerald green eyes, they were so bright, they almost looked illuminated. Sonic, Manic, and Sonia stood frozen as they watched their friend hover above the ground.

"This is not good…." Manic whispered and his siblings nodded.

* * *

Shadow sat at his desk with his feet propped up and his arms were crossed behind his head. He let out a bored sigh as the teacher continued his lecture. Shadow glanced out the window and he noticed a bright light coming from the elementary school. Kana followed Shadow's gaze and his eyes grew wide at what he saw. Shadow looked at him and Kana raised his hand, asking if he and Shadow could leave. When the teacher asked why, Kana said there was an emergency at the elementary and he needed to check on his sister. The teacher nodded and the two bolted out the door. Kell looked out the window and then at the classroom door, knowing what Kana was about to see.

* * *

The lights continued to flicker and several blew out, sparks flying. The students all hid in and behind shelves. Mr. Ford was standing still, looking in shock as the sparks continued to fly from Kenna. One bolt hit the ground in front of him and it shook him out of his trance and he backed away. Kenna glared at the boys who had been bullying her and growled, "You will pay for everything you've said and done to me!" More sparks flew from her hands and the boys ran, the sparks striking close to them. Two of the boys managed to get behind some shelves, but the other boy wasn't quick enough. One of the bolts struck him, causing him to gasp and fall backwards. After a few minutes, he slowly got up and stared at the girl with a terrified look on his face.

Sonic, Manic, and Sonia peeked out from their hiding place. "Sonic, what's happening?" Sonia asked, a small amount of fear in her voice.

"I don't know…." Sonic whispered back, worried about his friend. After a few terrifying moments, Kana and Shadow burst through the door.

"Kenna!" Kana cried out and rushed over to her. "Kenna!" He cried out again, but Kenna didn't respond. Shadow sighed and walked up to him.

"She isn't listening dumbass." He said and Kana looked at him, annoyed and then looked back at his sister. Kana noticed a pair of ears and a white fluffy tail with a pink and purple stripe starting to form.

"Well if you have any ideas, hurry! She's about to transform into her wolf form!" Kana called out. Shadow's eyes grew wide, knowing if that happened, they would have an even harder time getting Kenna to calm down. He rushed forward, stopping in front of the girl.

"Hey Sparky!" He yelled and Kenna looked down at him. A bolt of lightning shot down at him and he dodged it. Shadow walked back up to Kenna and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He began to float up towards the girl and his whole body began to flicker a light yellow. The closer he got, the more powerful her energy felt. _I hope this works…_ he thought as he stopped in front of Kenna, his body fully yellow now, except for the red strips on his quills.

He looked at Kenna as she growled at him. Shadow glared and closed his fists, and his eyes. He began to focus his energy onto Kenna's. Kana watched, stunned as the electric sparks surrounding his sister began to fade. _Whatever Shadow's doing, it's working._ He thought. Kenna doubled over as if in pain, as Shadow's energy began to overpower hers. She looked up at him and her eyes began to flicker, slowly going back to green, her ears and tail also began to disappear. After a few more minutes, everything stopped and Kenna began to fall. Kana rushed forward and caught his sister. Shadow floated back down and returned back to normal.

Kenna stirred in her brother's arms and groaned. She looked around at the destruction she had caused to her classroom and then looked up at her brother. "Kana? What happened?" she asked and before her brother could answer, Shadow spoke up.

"You lost control of your powers." He explained and Kenna looked at him confused. "Did you feel any kind of emotion before it happened?" He asked and Kenna nodded.

"I was angry because…" she pointed at the boys, "they were making fun of me for losing Papa and they wouldn't stop." She said and Shadow nodded.

"Let's get you home. I will explain everything there." Shadow said and Kana nodded. He stood up and gently carried his sister home, Shadow behind him. Sonic, Manic and Sonia watched as the three disappeared and then looked at each other, knowing this wouldn't be the last time Kenna would lose control.

* * *

Shadow, Kana, and Kenna arrived at the mansion and sat on the front steps to wait for Kell. After a few minutes, Shadow looked at them and then took a deep breath. "Kenna, do you know why your classroom was destroyed?" he asked and she shook her head no. "You unleased your power without knowing how to control it." He explained and she looked at him confused.

"Powers?" she asked and Shadow nodded. "Where did my powers come from?" She asked and Kana spoke up.

"Mother." Kana explained and Kenna looked at him. "You got your powers from Mother. Hers was electricity." He explained and when Kenna asked him if he got his fire from Papa, he nodded and explained Kell got his wind from Uncle Mizu.

"Why would releasing my powers destroy something?" Kenna asked.

"You released it before knowing how to control it." Kana explained and Shadow nodded.

"How do I learn how to control it?" She asked.

"I will train you." Shadow said and Kenna looked at him.

"Really?" She asked and the hedgehog nodded.

"There is a small valley between here and where me and my siblings are staying. Meet me there tomorrow morning. Early." He said and the two nodded. Shadow stood up and started to walk away as Kenan called out to him.

"Wait! What is your name?" She asked.

"Shadow." He replied and continued on his way. _Why does she remind me of Maria?_ Shadow thought to himself as he walked into the forest and disappeared. Once he was gone, Kenna looked at her brother and frowned.

"Why didn't you tell me about my powers?" She asked and her brother sighed.

"We were, but you unleashed it before we could." Kana explained, he smiled at her. "Kell and I didn't know about our powers until we were your age." He then went on to explain that their father and Uncle Mizu had told them about their powers. "Father and Uncle Mizu taught us to control ours, but that doesn't mean it won't happen." He explained.

"You mean like when you turned into a dragon and burned me?" Kenna asked and Kana sighed deeply.

"No Kenna, that was something different." Kenna looked at him confused and he went on to explain that each of them also have an animal form.

"What is mine?" She asked and Kana told her that hers is a wolf and she also inherited that from their mother.

"You almost transformed into you wolf, but Shadow was able to stop you before it completed." He explained and Kenna stared at him. He hugged her tightly. "Don't worry sis. Shadow, Kell, Uncle Mizu and I will help you. You don't have to worry." Kenna hugged him back and he held her tightly, knowing exactly how she felt.

 **REVIEWS APPRECIATED AS LONG AS THEY ARE CONSTRUCTIVE!**


	10. Chapter 9: Kenna's Training Part 1

**CHAPTER 9**

 **KENNA'S TRAINING PART 1**

Kenna arrived at the valley and saw Shadow standing in the middle. She walked up to him and he crossed his arms. "Are you ready to begin?" he asked and she nodded. "Good."

"What are we going to do first?" She asked and Shadow unfolded his arms.

"You are first going to learn how to meditate." He said and she looked at him confused. "Meditation helps keep your emotions in check, which will help you control your powers."

"So my emotions and powers are connected?" She asked and Shadow nodded.

"Now, let's get started." He said and they sat down across from each other. "Close your eyes and take a few deep breaths." He instructed and she did so. "Very good. Now, I want you to first think about what makes you sad." Shadow said and Kenna was instantly able to think of something. The black hedgehog watched as tears fell down her face. "What do you see Kenna?" He asked.

"I see….Papa…" She said with a strong amount of sadness in her voice. "He's…where I found him when he died…." She continued and he noticed sparks were starting to form on her body, a clear indication that she was getting angry.

"Is that what also makes you angry?" He asked and she clenched her fists.

"No….What makes me angry is what those….bullies…kept saying about me and Papa…."She growled and Shadow noticed the angrier Kenna got, the larger the sparks got. Shadow took a deep breath and asked her to think of something that made her happy. She tried, but couldn't. The hedgehog could sense she was about to lose control again and he grabbed her arms and leaned into her face.

"Try harder." He whispered and she tried to focus on something happy. After a few minutes, Sonic came into her mind and she started to smile. The sparks stated getting smaller and smaller and eventually disappeared. Kenna opened her eyes and saw Shadow looking at her. He let go of her and took a step backwards. "Let's take a quick break." He said and the girl nodded. The two sat in silence for a while and then Kenna looked up at Shadow. "What is it?" he asked.

"Why did you decide to help me?" She asked.

"Because I saw something in you that reminded me of someone I knew…." He responded.

"What did you see?" Kenna asked and Shadow sighed telling her that he saw a spirit in her he had not seen in a long time. "Who do I remind you of?" she asked.

"My sister Maria. She…." Shadow turned away, not wanting to Kenna to see him cry.

"She…what?" Kenna asked.

"She was killed…." He said in a shaky voice.

"By who?" She asked and Shadow took a deep breath.

"I don't want to talk about that…" He growled and Kenna stood up and backed away. Shadow turned and faced Kenna. "But I will tell you this, don't trust anyone who is not your friend or family…." She nodded and he stood up. "That will be enough for today. Let's get you home. It's getting late." Shadow and Kenna walked together in silence towards the mansion.

Kenna and Shadow walked up to the front door and Kenna knocked. After a few minutes, Kana opened the door and his sister hugged him and then ran inside to find Kell to tell him about training with Shadow. After she was gone, Kana looked at Shadow. "How did it go?" he asked and Shadow explained that she did really well. Kana asked if she lost control again and Shadow said she almost did, but he was able to stop her.

"Her training will continue tomorrow at the same time and place." Shadow said and Kana nodded. As he turned around, Shadow continued, "Kana, you and Kell take good care of her and don't let her out of your sight. You won't know just how much she really means to you until she's gone."

"What do you…" Kana started, but when he turned around, Shadow was gone. _What did he mean by that?_ He thought as he closed the door. Kana walked into the living room where his brother and sister were sitting on the couch.

 **COMMENTS APPRECIATED AS LONG AS THEY ARE CONSTRUCTIVE!**

 **CHAPTERS 10-12 WILL BE UPLOADED MARCH 31**


End file.
